


With Pleasure

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [158]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: An accident at the dig leaves Hermione and Thorfinn stranded for the night. Sequel to Peruvian Temples!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [158]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	With Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge: October 13, Huddling for Warmth.**
> 
> **This is a sequel to Peruvian Temples, which I wrote for the October 9 challenge, Pre-Relationship. Though this story should make sense without having read that one.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

“We can’t use any magic this close to the dig,” Finn said as Hermione shivered again. The sun was sinking low in the sky and this high up in the mountains, it wouldn’t be long before it was full dark. 

“Then what are we supposed to do? There’s no way I can hike down from camp on this ankle in the dark,” Hermione felt like an idiot for tripping over a ward stone half-buried in the long grass of the dig. 

“We’ll make camp here tonight, and head down the mountain to the base camp in the morning.”

“Camp with what?” Hermione hissed. She had dressed for the weather for the daytime, when the sun was out, which was warm, almost thirty degrees, and now it was getting down to the teens as the sun slipped further and further behind the mountains. 

“I’ve got a small Muggle tent in my pack, just for such occasions,” Finn replied. He sounded annoyingly chipper, which only irritated Hermione further. She was not only embarrassed but felt horrible that she couldn’t even help him get things set up. This whole trip had been one disaster after another and now, only a week on the dig site and she had injured herself.

“Once we make it back to base camp in the morning, we’ll be able to use magic and you’ll be right as rain,” Finn told her. He pulled out the tent and within a few minutes, it was standing. They had moved far enough away from the dig, that they could start a fire, which he also had going within minutes. Hermione sighed as he helped her sit in front of it.

“Anything I can do to help?” she asked when he began taking cans of stew from his pack.

“Nope, just sit and try to relax.”

“That would be easier if I wasn’t freezing to death,” she muttered under her breath.

“Here.” He had reached into the tent and grabbed a blanket, handing it to her. She wrapped it around her shoulders, it coupled with the fire made her marginally warmer. She still felt miserable as her ankle throbbed angrily. Despite the injury, it was kind of peaceful, to enjoy the summer evening in the mountains. Her crush on Finn hadn’t abated since the summer semester, but she found that being around him more was allowing her to be able to hide it better. Or so she thought. She no longer blushed every time he looked at her these days. 

A few minutes later, Finn handed her a steaming bowl of stew. “I’m a bit surprised you can do this all the Muggle way,” she admitted, blowing on her bowl.

Finn laughed. “I couldn’t the first time I’d come out on a dig. Binns was highly disappointed and had to teach me basically everything.”

“Oh,” Hermione chuckled. “Well, I couldn’t tell.”

Finn smiled at her and began eating his stew, putting an end to their conversation. Hermione felt like an idiot and was glad of the dark and the flickering flame of the fire to hide the blush that was surely crawling her cheeks at the moment. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly when they were finished eating and he had taken her bowl.

“Do you need help getting into the tent?” he asked. 

Hermione winced as she nodded. This was so incredibly embarrassing. Finn didn’t seem to notice though as he leaned down to help her stand. With an arm around her waist, he held the other out for her to hold on to as he helped her hobble into the tent. Hermione had been expecting a wizarding tent, like the one’s the Weasley’s had for the Quiddich World Cup, but it wasn’t. It really was a Muggle tent that looked like it slept maybe four people if they laid right next to each other. 

“The bad news is,” Finn said, his breath ruffling her hair, “I only have the one blanket and sleeping pad.” He indicated the small pad lying on the floor of the tent. “We’re going to have to share.”

“Right,” Hermione said, trying to keep calm. She could be an adult about this, couldn’t she? “Of course, yeah, that’s fine.” She should shut up. How many times did she have to say that she was okay with this for her to believe it?

“Here,” he helped get her settled onto the sleeping mat, with the blanket over her. The mat had a tiny built-in pillow at the top of it that wasn’t anywhere near big enough for Hermione. Finn went back out to douse the fire and then came back in, very careful to not bump into her feet as he zippered the tent closed. 

“We’re going to have to be close,” he whispered. Somehow, in the absolute dark of the tent, whispering was all that seemed appropriate. 

“Yeah,” Hermione said and she shifted a little, trying to give him some room. The mat was tiny. She had no idea how they were both going to fit on it. 

Finn scooted in behind her, thrusting one arm under her neck. “Alright if I take the pillow? You can have my arm.”

“Uh, sure,” Hermione agreed. He wrapped his other around her waist and yanked her close. The big spoon to her little spoon and Merlin, he was hot. She felt instantly warmer having his body at her back as he cuddled into her. She had been worried she wasn’t going to be able to sleep on the tiny mat in the tiny tent next to the very, very fit man. Especially with as cold as she was, but with him behind her, all the tension leaked from her body and she felt herself actually relaxing for the first time in days. 

“Merlin, you’re freezing,” Finn muttered into her hair, sliding a leg between hers. 

“Sorry,” she whispered, unsure of what to say.

“Nothing to be sorry about, I can warm you up.” Hermione’s heart beat harder at those words. Did he mean them to sound like the innuendo they were?

The hand that had been splayed across her stomach, crept up, just slightly until the very tips of his fingers were touching the bottom of her breasts. She held her breath, wondering if he was going to move it any higher.

“Though, I can only warm you up if you’re interested,” he murmured. “Are you interested, Hermione?”

Instead of answering, she grasped his hand in hers and pulled it up the few inches to cover her breast. 

“I could take that as a yes,” he said, giving her a little squeeze, “however, I’d much rather hear it from you.” He swept her hair aside and placed a kiss on her neck. 

“Yes, Finn,” Hermione hissed as he ran his thumb across her nippled. “Please warm me up.”

“With pleasure.” 

_**~Finn~** _


End file.
